KH Abridged: Thirty-Dash-Zero-Point-Five Days
by Pikatwig
Summary: A new member is inducted into Organization XIII. Follow him as he navigates this bizarre little group in order to find some sort of purpose for him being there.


Ever have an idea in your mind that you just come up with and you just gotta write it down before it completely escapes your mind. Well… that's what this story is. Just a kind of stream of consciousness idea that I got after SomeCallMeJohnny uploaded his review on Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.

This is kinda just gonna be a short prologue… kind of in the vein of the opening of KH Days. ...well, let's just go ahead and begin.

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Disney, Nomura, etc.

* * *

"Pitiful Heartless… mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade release those hearts… they gather in darkness until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts…" a voice spoke at the front of a bright white room that had thirteen large seats, "And when that time comes… we will truly… finally exist."

"...Asix…" somebody in the corner of the room began, "...how long until we actually get that Freedom Darts…?"

"It's Kingdom Hearts, you oaf…" the man in the corner of the room, Asix, groaned.

The person at what looked to be the head of the room simply sighed as he walked away. A smirk slowly grew on his face as he sensed something before teleporting out of the room.

* * *

No. I: Ansem X

Organization XIII's leader. Through power over _nothing_ , he seeks power over everything.

Weapon: Unknown Keyblade

* * *

No. II: Garbix

Organization XIII's garbage boy in spite of being a founding member. He keeps an ear to the ground and a finger on the trigger. Manipulates _space._ Not known if he likes Portal.

Weapon: Oddly Shaped Guns

* * *

No. III: Xaldin

Organization XIII's local haircutter. Founding member. A warrior that carries six lances and can harness the _wind._ Rumored to come from a world on the brink of destruction.

Weapon: Lances. Rumored to carry strange gun.

* * *

No. IV: Vexen

Sells sea-salt ice cream as a front for Organization XIII and acts as scientist. Founding member. Has dominion over _ice_ … hence why he makes good ice cream.

Weapon: Sea Salt Ice Cream Shield

* * *

No. V: Lexaeus

Organization XIII's chef. Founding member. Tremendously strong, but very quiet. Stalwart as the _earth_ itself. ...don't insult his dishes if you know what's good for you.

Weapon: Axe

* * *

No. VI: Zexion.

Organization XIII's librarian. Founding member. An intellectual with plenty of feelings to spare… in spite of the lack of a heart. Can create _illusions_ at will.

Weapon: Giant Book

* * *

No. VII: Asix

Second-in-command. Simply gives out orders without much regard. ...that's it. He is rumored to command many _spirits._

Weapon: Unknown

* * *

No. VIII: Laxe

The biggest slacker one will ever meet. Would much rather be asleep in bed than out doing an assignment. Has confirmed to have no relations to a certain spiky hedgehog. Commands _fire_ as wild as his hair.

Weapon: Chakrams. Occasionally uses a pillow. ...seriously.

* * *

No. IX: Luxord

Makes most of the money for Organization XIII via gambling. Will most often be seen doing a card game rather than anything important. Has much _time_ on his side.

Weapon: Cards.

* * *

No. X: Larxene

Much like Laxe, doesn't do any work. Wields sharp knives and a sharper tongue. Her _lightning_ strikes as quick as her temper. ...don't expect to see her for very long.

Weapon: Knives/Claws

* * *

No. XI: Marluxia

Gardener for Organization XIII. In the arc of his scythe, _flowers_ grow and all else will perish. Has a fondness for blondes. ...don't expect to see him for very long either.

Weapon: ...read the description.

* * *

Ansem X, teleporting out of a black void of sorts, approached a young boy that stood in front of the gates of a castle.

"You seek answers."

The young boy simply nodded as Ansem X motioned his arm in front of him to produce images that formed into the letters of the name 'Sora'.

"...I can give you purpose."

He then moved his arm in front of the letters before they began to spin and shuffle around. He watched for a moment before tapping the area in front to cause an X to appear...

* * *

A boy newly aware of himself that is from the islands. His _light_ shines as bright and brief as the setting sun. Doesn't talk very much.

Weapon: Kingdom Key

No. XII: …

* * *

S-O-R-A-X

"...how do you say that?" the boy asked.

"...sore-axe?"

"...ok."

Ansem X simply smiled at Sorax as he guided him into the dark portal. Before they left, Ansem X looked to see somebody else simply standing around the castle. He could only smirk as he realized who this was…

* * *

"Good tidings, friends… as today is a momentous occasion…" Ansem X said as he walked into the the white room with Sorax in tow, "A new Nobody has been chosen to bear the cloak…"

Everybody turned to see Sorax in a black cloak.

"Number XII, Sorax."

The room was silent as Sorax just sat in his seat.

"And I am entrusting his training to…" Ansem X began as he looked around the room, "...Laxe."

"...joy…" he sighed.

"Now… I have another matter of which to attend to. Laxe, show him around… now."

Laxe just groaned as he walked over to Sorax, "...yo."

Sorax was silent.

"Don't talk much, do ya?"

Sorax just shrugged.

"Well… I guess I'll show you around…"

Laxe walked forward as Sorax followed him without a word...

* * *

 _Pikatwig Entertainment Presents..._

 _Kingdom Hearts Abridged: 30/0.5 Days_

* * *

...yeah. Gonna try my hand at an abridged series of sorts. See how I like it.

So… for some kind of pronunciation guide… 'Laxe' is said as 'Lax' as the 'E' is silent. 'Asix' is going to be short handed to 'Ix', since the 'As' can be read as an alternate word for butt… and I would want to avoid getting into trouble… Sorax was said in the chapter, and Garbix… kinda simple.

Before I get any questions… the location of Demyx will be addressed next chapter. Trust me when I say that. It'll be explained.

I do wanna thank KKD for his help in recreating the scene from the opening where Xemnas named Roxas. He doesn't actually know what this project is. So… thanks man.

As for where Sora and the others are… uh… we'll explain that at some point… I have some ideas, but I don't know if they're solid in the ground just yet. I have actually contemplated making this a part of the same universe as Namine's Tale (which me and KKD will update soon enough. Sorry for the long wait)... but I dunno. We'll see.

No real favorite part since this was just a prologue, but I'll likely get some as we go along.

Well… I hope you all enjoy this little series. It won't be very long… I think…

Just Live More.


End file.
